Brusque réveil
by lasurvolte
Summary: [sterek] Stiles secoue Derek pour le réveiller, la terre est en danger, ils doivent aller la sauver, encore.


**Titre : **Brusque réveil

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Prompt :** De l'invasion de la terre par les pingouins

Je suis le baron Humbert von Gikkingen !

**Note : mini spoil S03**

* * *

Derek se réveilla en sursaut, Stiles était entrain de le secouer comme un prunier. Derek poussa un grognement tandis que Stiles lui criait dessus :

- Réveille-toi Derek !

- Quoi ? Ronchonna le loup garou.

- Allez debout lève toi, c'est grave !

Derek cru sur le coup qu'il y avait le feu, un tremblement de terre, la troisième guerre mondiale ou d'une attaque de renards maudits. Mais il n'y avait pas de fumée, la terre ne bougeait pas, il n'entendait pas de bombes exploser et ils s'étaient débarrassés des renards il y avait longtemps.

- Qu'est ce qu'il ya ? Marmonna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

- Mais dépêche toi bon sang, il faut les en empêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

- Mais de quoi tu parles Stiles ?

- De l'invasion de la terre par les pingouins.

Derek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux :

- De… L'invasion de la terre par les pingouins ? Répéta-t-il bêtement.

- Oui tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Ils arrivent, il faut les en empêcher ! Tout de suite, viens !

Derek se redressa un peu et observa mieux Stiles, son regard était bizarre, un peu dans le vague, même ses gestes n'avaient pas l'air si précis. Derek savait que Stiles ne se droguait pas, et que de toute façon il n'y avait pas de drogues dans leur appart.

Il soupira :

- Stiles recouche toi, tu es somnambule.

Stiles n'écouta pas et quitta le lit :

- Bon puisque tu n'y vas pas, moi j'y vais !

Derek attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher de partir, puis appuyant sur son ventre il le força à retomber dans le lit. Il le garda contre lui tandis que Stiles criait qu'il fallait aller sauver la planète, que les pingouins allaient tous les tuer. Derek embrassa son cou pour le calmer, mais Stiles a force de gesticuler lui donna un coup de poing, puis il se mit à hurler :

- Relâchez-moi tout de suite mécréant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Je suis le baron Humbert von Gikkingen ! Et j'exige que vous me donniez immédiatement une explication pour votre comportement.

Derek poussa un soupire :

- Tu n'es pas baron, tu es Stiles.

- Comment osez-vous ?

- Stiiiles s'il te plaît, je veux juste dormir.

- Cessez donc de m'appelez par ce prénom stupide.

Derek roula des yeux. Il continuait de tenir Stiles contre lui, il le jeta à côté de lui sur le lit et vint rouler contre son corps. Il caressa ses hanches et embrassa plusieurs fois son cou. Le « baron » hurlait, mais de moins en moins fort, et fini par se calmer.

- C'est bizarre, mais j'aime beaucoup ce que vous me faites.

Derek eut un petit rire dans son cou et vint passer ses mains chaudes sous les vêtements de Stiles pour caresser son ventre et ses côtes. L'humain respira de plus en plus fort et essaya de lutter quelques secondes :

- Non… Je ne peux pas … Je suis baron… Et les pingouins… Et… Oooooooh et bien après tout…

Derek mordillait maintenant son cou, Stiles fini par ne plus rien dire. Derek vint embrasser sa bouche et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

Derek maintenant qu'il était totalement réveillé et en pleine forme aurait bien voulu continuer un peu et recommença à embrasser Stiles dans le cou. A passer ses mains sur son corps. Mais il se rendit vite compte que Stiles ne réagissait plus tellement. Il releva les yeux et s'aperçu que Stiles dormait à poing fermé.

Sa crise de somnambulisme s'était calmée et il s'était rendormi comme un bienheureux, avec un sourire stupide sur le visage. Derek hyper frustré se coucha sur le côté en grognant et maudissant son petit ami.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se réveilla en pleine forme et ne comprit guère pourquoi Derek faisait la gueule et avait des cernes grosses comme des camions sous les yeux.

Quand il lui posa la question, Derek bougonna un truc à propos d'une attaque de pingouins, et Stiles en conclue qu'il avait sûrement fait des cauchemars bizarres et n'insista pas.

Et puis Derek lui sauta dessus avec passion, et franchement il n'allait pas s'en plaindre…

Fin.

* * *

L'autatrice : les gens j'ai une bien mauvaise nouvelle. Je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir écrire de fics Sterek. Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable à nouveau un jour, je ne sais même si je vais pouvoir continuer à regarder Teen Wolf. Je me sens trahis – surtout par Dylan – j'ai l'impression d'avoir été une idiote attirée par une grosse sucette pour faire de l'audience pour Teen Wolf. Je déteste cette sensation de me sentir acheté. Qu'on me dise « mais si y a du sterek, c'est 50/50 » et qu'ensuite on prenne les fans de Sterek pour des cons (mais pourquoi se sont-ils autant emballé voyons ?) moi ça me fout les boules. J'aime shipper, ça m'éclate, il existe des couples qui donnent trop envie, qu'on trouve mignon etc. Bien entendu le plus souvent ça reste dans le fantasme, on est assez conscient que le couple qu'on aime ne se réalisera pas vraiment surtout s'il s'agit de deux garçons ou deux filles dans une série où les héros ne peuvent décidément pas être gay ni bi. On aime assez bien pourtant quand les acteurs nous suivent dans nos délires, quand ils sont cool, nous encourages etc. Et c'est bien souvent ce qu'on fait les acteurs de Teen Wolf à propos du Sterek.

Mais si c'était au final pour nous « dédaigner », nous prendre pour des cons, et nous faire sentir que nous étions juste très bizarres et fous, et bien ce n'était pas la peine dès le départ de jouer sur le Sterek, de nous dire « faites des cookies pour du Sterek », ou de nous demander « allez voter pour Teen Wolf et hop Sterek ».  
Je ne suis pas un objet. On ne peut pas m'acheter. Je suis un être humain, peut-être que j'ai des goûts bizarres, peut-être que j'ai tendance à m'emballer, mais je pense qu'une série n'a pas besoin de se servir de ses fans si elle croit en eux. Là clairement c'est ce qui s'est passé, on s'est servis de nous, et je vous le dis franchement ça a du mal à passer.

Teen Wolf fait (faisait ?) partit de mes séries préférés (c'est pas peur dire je suis très difficile en série), mais au jour d'aujourd'hui je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir continué à regarder. Je ne suis pas sûre que si je remate je serai heureuse en voyant de petits passages Sterek, parce que je penserai alors « fan service, fan service, fan service ». Genre ce ne sera là que parce que sinon ils vont perdre l'audimat fan de Sterek.

Sérieusement ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'on regarde votre foutu série juste pour shipper ? Si c'est comme ça que vous voyez vos fans, si vous les méprisez comme ça, alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer à vous suivre.

Voilà c'était un gros coup de gueule, j'avais réellement besoin d'en parler, de le dire et de vous faire partager une de mes (peut-être presque dernières (j'en ai encore une ou deux dans mon ordi)) fics Sterek.

Désolé si ce coup de gueule est presque aussi grand que la fic et merci à vous de l'avoir lu parce que moi je pense que les fans de Sterek ils sont ultra cool !


End file.
